


FIELD TRIP IDEA

by Whaatimidoing31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but like not, for anyone to use, this is a prompt idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaatimidoing31/pseuds/Whaatimidoing31
Summary: Okay so this is something I have in my head and I had to write it before I forgot.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tom Holland & Robert Downey Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	FIELD TRIP IDEA

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. If you want to write thiss do it. I personally don’t like to write RPF but this was in my head since last night.

Hii girls, guys and non-binary pals. You know the field trip trope? Where Peter goes to SI and everyone there knows him and his school is like 👁👄👁. Well...

Imagine this, remember when Tom said that he went undercover to the Bronx School of Science (or smtn like that). Imagine that to reveal his identity as the next Spiderman in the movies they took his class to the Marvel Studios to tour them and at the end Tom is like “Hi” in his british accent that no one knew he had and everyone is like WHAT. I don’t know if I’m explaining myself but you get it. 

And then add Robert being a father figure and the other members of the cast embarrassing the “new kid”. 

I don’t know if anyone did this but I think it’s my original idea. 

If someone writes it pleaseee tag me or smtn❤️✨.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing. English is not my native language sorry🥺


End file.
